


Under heels

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Discussions over Sexual and Romantic attraction, Heels, Hope does nothing NSFW in this fic, M/M, Only the first couple of paragraphs are NSFW, Sex Education, Sex Work, getting caught in the act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: All that seems complicated is easy enough to understand, as long as with a calm enough teacher. Specially one that remains calm even after his idea of a de-stressing night has been ruined.
Kudos: 9





	Under heels

“So. What do you want.”

The ice cold voice entered the sylvan’s ears, as the weight of the heels kept pressing itself against his crotch, applying the exact amount of pressure needed for him to not be hurt, but seriously crave release, of more than one kind.

“P-p… please, fuck me.”

“What is that? I don’t hear you begging enough. Plead more. Now.”

“Please...” Whatever character the man could have tried to prepare for this was long gone by now. “Please, grant m-”

“Hey, hey, hey, Master Tobias! The Archbishop asked me to ask you some stuff and-”

Only then did Hope realize how, inside the tent, was a nearly naked sylvan man, with a couple marks carving him here and there, squeaming under Tobias’ heel.

The sylvan, by this point, was this close to passing out, thanks to a handful of reasons. Tobias, however, could only sigh.

* * *

“There you go. The payment for your services.”

“B-but, we didn’t even finish anything! I was a disappointment, surely.” The man protested, before his eyes widened while looking at the amount he was handed, “This is more than what I requested, even!”

“Consider it compensation for the situation I made you go through.” Tobias answered, in a tone that left no room for objections. “Leave this camp immediately. Trying your luck getting work with one of my fellow Church members will quite likely not work well for you. If you need some more food or a job, be it this, or a different one, I recommend looking for a Castle to the south. That is all. You’re dismissed.”

With one last “U-understood!” as his planned companion for the night left, the Paladyn sighed and went back to his chair, while Hope nervously awaited in a second one.

“I’d ask if you want some wine, but I believe you’re not or age to do so, correct? You can still have some, if you want.”

“N-No sir! I’m not, and I feel no particular desire to try! Thank you!”

Hearing that stiff answer as he poured himself a cup and sipped some of the drink, Tobias decided to address whatever problems could happen immediately, “Hope, if anything in the scene that just happened surprised or scarred you, please, say so. If there is anything you don’t understand, I can give you a talk that is overdue for boys your age.”

“No! No, sir! I-I have already received that conversation, thank you.” Hope replied, losing some of his nervousness as he did so, “I, uh… Just didn’t expect you to, uh, pay someone for all that.”

“I have my needs and desires, as all people do. That man was a prostitute that is still getting experience on the field, and I felt like hiring him today. That is all.”

“I see. But, I thought you and Elisanne-”

“The Grand Paladyn and I have nothing together, other than a solid friendship.” Tobias replied, almost coldly and too ready to do so. “Do not mention such rumors outside of this tent. Besides, even if we had anything, Elisanne has her own ha- Ahem. I digress. Is there anything else you’d like to ask, Hope?”

“Well...” Blushing like a tomato, Hope still managed to let out a question, “I didn’t know that some people like… The whole heel thing, you were doing. So I’m… Still a bit surprised.”

Nodding in understanding, Tobias clarified. “Some people like to be a little rougher. All is fair and fine, as long as with previous communication. I expressed my desires to dominate him, and he agreed to it. So, all is fine.” Following that explanation, he asked. “Is this something that has crossed your mind before, Hope? The Church can be rather rigid with the importance of chastity, but I assure you it’s nothing to be shameful about.”

“Oh! No! No no no no! I mean, I know about… Erm, sex and stuff and junk, but I don’t really care much about it.” He admitted. “I just wanna be the coolest Templar I can be! That is how I have always been! Well, I was only thinking of being _just_ a knight until not long ago, but, yup! Haven’t thought much about romance and what comes after it.”

“That, too, is perfectly fine, don’t worry. I never explained it to you, but I keep a halo around the entrance of places whenever I am busy, and not just busy the way I was today. I’m most certainly overstepping my boundaries as your mentor, but if you ever want to talk about this with someone, I am available for that, understood?” Following a happy nod and a ‘yep!’ from his student, he asked. “So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Right! The message! The Archbishop has requested a new status update of the newest batch of Templar recruits.”

“Again? I sent the weekly report just three days ago.” Sighing, he gave in. “Very well. I’ll indulge him in his request. Thank you for the message, Hope. Dismissed.”

“Yes, sir!”

And so, mentor and apprentice alike went back to their duties for the night.


End file.
